1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a primer composition and more particularly to a primer composition for use in the bonding of polyolefin adherents with various adhesives.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In automotive industry today, polyolefin such as ethylene-propylene-diene terpolymer (EPDM), polypropylene and polyetylene, which have various useful characteristics, are used in various applications such as car interior materials, bumpers and so on. These polyolefin are so low in polarity that in order that various materials may be securely bonded to surfaces of such adherents, the surfaces must be pretreated with some primers based on chlorinated polyolefins.
However, since chlorinated polyolefins are not crosslinkable, the adhesions lack sufficient heat resistance and durability.